


psycho

by orphan_account



Series: psycho [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mental Institutions, Minor Character Death, Murder, Stabbing, Violence, kinda graphic, louis fucks a lot of people, psychopathic characteristics, theres no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a murder and Harry just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay this is really shit but I tried, I'm not all that good at writing majorly graphic murders okay.   
> I promise it gets better though I actually did research before writing the second part.

He woke up beside her body, her sleeping form a lot like that of a corpse. His hands began to shake with desire, it’d be so easy to kill her right here right now, and she wouldn’t expect it, only waking up once the sharp tip of the blade pierced her skin and with a twist of the knife shed be dead and--

 

“Pull it together Louis,” he whispered to himself “you have a plan, this is not it snap out of it.” 

 

He stood up heading for the bathroom slapping himself to regain composure, he couldn’t kill her, not yet at least she was number seven. Louis worked too hard on this whole thing to fuck it up now, he was only just beginning.

 

“What are you doing?” his head snapped up and around to the beautiful girl behind him, Cara, she was young, tall and thin, almost too much so but Louis didn’t care she was a model and an easy fuck every once in a while. Sure he preferred the other team but Cara was good enough for him.

 

“I was going to shower, what does it look like?” he couldn’t help the tone of annoyance, she may be pretty but she was dumb as a fucking post.

 

“Oh okay, I was going to go get coffee, I’ll bring you up something…if you want to stay.” She lowered her gaze to the floor, Louis didn’t understand why she acted like this every time they slept together, it was the same each time, he’d say couldn’t, that he had to work, she’d sulk until he whispered that ‘not everyone can just walk in a straight line once a month and have money coming out their ass’ she’d pick up a frying pan, sometimes a lamp, try to hit him with it calling him a bastard and kicking him out, no wonder Louis was clinically insane.

 

“Nah I gotta go in early today, I was just gonna shower then head off.” He sucked in a breath waiting for her to explode on him, she didn’t thank god, just pouted a bit then left her apartment empty for him to enjoy for himself.

 

~

 

For someone with Louis’s _traits_ he actually lived quite a normal life, he worked at a major corporation he hated his boss, had horrible pay, wasn’t too popular in the office, except his mind constantly ran through ways of killing the beautiful tan boy with the quiff from level 6 and the secretary with the breasts from level 4 - _victims 4 and 9_ -. 

 

His hands would go numb when he’d run into them during break the boy, Zayn, always out for a smoke. Sometimes Louis would go out and take a few drags, his mouth becoming too dry -hungry for the adrenaline rush he’d be sure to get if he were to bash Zayn’s skull off the brick wall until he was covered in blood- to make conversation. The girl would come up to Louis’s floor, he didn’t know her name exactly, Serena or Selena or something, her shirt unbuttoned far too low for the business setting. She’d wink at Louis if they made eye contact and Louis _hated_ her for that, thinking she was so beautiful that so much as a wink would get his cock hard. He was itching to see her body lifelessly sprawled out beneath him; she was number four for a reason.

 

~

 

Louis adjusted himself before walking into Demi’s studio, she flipped her now fading blue hair and ushered him in. Louis has been hooking up with her since he can remember and this time is no different, except it is. He hated Demi, everything about her was annoying, he wasted no time undressing himself and her, why waste a perfectly good shag. Her whiney moans only made the burning in his stomach spread, his mind played over his plan excitement bubbling up inside him.

 

“Louis what are—what are you doing” she whined as he tied her wrists to the arm of the chair. “I’m not into this kinky shit, what the fuck are you doing.” Louis was lost in his mind, his hands began to shake with anticipation as he pulled out not even bothering to get either of them off. He stepped back and looked at her tied up and struggling, and laughed.

 

“What the fuck, untie me you stupid prick.” Louis ignored her heading over to his jeans and pulling them on, he reached into his bag and pulled out his blade of choice admiring it in the light.

 

“Louis? Why do you have that?” she frantically struggled to get herself free and he loved it, he reached out and stroked her cheek, wiping at the dampness of it. “Lou please, please don’t.”

 

“So pretty.” Louis whispered before the burning took over him completely.

_One down, nine to go._

~

He didn’t even bother to wash up is the thing, too excited, heart beating, no thundering in his chest, he needed _more._

 

“You alright mate?” Niall’s voice was breathy through the receiver “you sound like you’ve been running a marathon.”

 

“I’m fucking amazing Nialler, come over, bring Li yeah?” Louis admired the way the blood complimented his icy blue eyes, he felt invincible.

 

“Barbara’s over too.” Niall whispered, Louis wasn’t planning on adding her to his hit list, didn’t care much for her really, but how could he pass this up, his mind was swimming with arousal from the idea.

 

“Bring her along yeah? Don’t knock just- just come right in.” 

 

~

“Lou? Why are the lights off?” Niall pushed open the door further, Liam Barbara and Harry piled in the dark room.

 

“What if he doesn’t want me here, blind dates are the worst never mind surprise blind dates.” Harry whined searching the room for any movement.

 

“B go check if he’s in his room yeah?” Niall ushered the brunette towards the white door while he searched for a light source. 

 

“He did tell you to come down right?” Liam asked scratching the back of his neck, he feels like a total douche for making Harry tag along but they figured he needed someone other than a model here and there. 

 

“Yeah he said to just come i-“

 

“No! Help! No!” Niall’s head whipped around to where his girlfriend’s voice was coming from.

 

“Barbara!” he rushed over towards the bed room door Liam at his heels.

 

“Haz wait here.” Liam said sternly before following Niall into the dark room.

 

“Barbara where are you?” Niall frantically searched around the room for the girl, “Li get the lights Jesus Christ I feel like we’re in a fucking horror movie!” Liam fiddled with the switch but nothing happened a loud thud to his right caused him to jump.

 

“I think they’re out Ni.” Liam whispered listening for any sign of his friend, “Niall? Shit guys this isn’t funny come out!” something moved to the right of him and Liam walked towards it.

 

“ **Surprise**.” Louis whispered before plunging his weapon deep into his friend’s stomach, pulling it out and doing it again, and again, and again.

 

His hands shook with adrenaline as he turned on the lamp in his room to admire his work, three in one was exhilarating, and his body trembled at the idea of what he’d just done. Louis was kneeling beside Niall when the bed room door opened and he froze completely. 

 

“Guys I’m gonna head ho—“  a beautiful boy with thick curly hair stepped into the room and froze at the sight in front of him. “What did you—What did you do!” the boy yelled and Louis shot up walking closer to the younger boy, his eyes widened, he slammed the door in Louis’s face and ran out if the apartment.

 

“Fuck!” Louis shouted running after the boy.

_Four down, six to go and one on the loose._

 

~

 

Harry couldn’t see, his eyes were blurry with tears his hands were shaking and he was sure the other boy was following him; he could hear shouts but didn’t know if they were for him or not, he just kept running. He wanted to stop his legs burned and his chest ached but he couldn’t, he couldn’t stop, he had to get home, he had to tell someone, anyone. His friends were just _murdered_. Harry wiped his eyes before dashing up the stairs of his apartment building, once he was inside and the door was locked he let himself fall to the floor gasping for air. He didn’t realize Louis was still hot on his heels, didn’t notice him follow him up the steps.

 

“Hey kid open the door!” Harry gasped and backed away from the thin wood separating him and a killer.

“It really isn’t what you think; give me a minute to explain!”

 

“No I’m calling the police! You murdered three people!” Harry’s voice betrayed him cracking as he screamed at the stranger.

 

“Four actually.”

 

“Wh-What?”

 

“I’ve killed four people.”

 

Both sides of the door were silent, Harry still frantic and processing the information and Louis coming down off his high and waiting for the boy to speak again.

 

“Why did you—why would you do that? Why did you tell me that?”

 

“I don’t know if you know about most might as well know about all” Louis shrugged despite the fact the boy couldn’t see him.

 

“I’m still calling the police that’s insane you’re insane!” Harry pressed the home button of his iPhone attempting to unlock the screen, it remained black and Harry cursed himself for draining the battery on the cab ride over to Louis’s house. He rushed to plug it in, he was going to call but he’d have to wait for it to charge.

 

~

 

“Kid? Why haven’t you called them yet?” Louis listened and didn’t hear any talking, confusion filled his mind.

 

“M-My phones dead.”

 

“Oh.” _God Louis what are you doing run hide somewhere don’t just fucking stand out here_ his subconscious screamed, he didn’t know why he wasn’t running but he didn’t really want to.

 

“My names Louis by the way, and I am, insane that is.” He huffed a silent laugh at himself.

 

“Harry. Not insane.” The boy sounded closer and Louis took that as a win, he could just be nice, coax him out and convince him not to call the police or tell anyone, or just kill him. “Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why everything, why did you do it, why aren’t you running or threatening to kill me too, why?”

Louis rubbed his face hard as he thought of a response that made sense, none of them did.

 

“I told you I’m clinically insane kid, my body aches for the rush of bashing someone’s head in.” he decided to go for brutally honest and maybe that wasn’t the best idea because he could hear the quiet sobs coming from Harry.

 

“Niall and Liam, they were your _friends_ Louis, mine too, how could you?”

 

“They were beautiful boys, I have a thing with beautiful people, I loathe them Harry, so much so I killed my best friends, I’ve known Demi for fourteen years, I stabbed her forty-seven times and didn’t feel a thing.”

 

“You need help Louis, that’s. That’s not okay or normal.”

 

“You don’t think I fucking know that Harry!” Louis raised his voice punching the door “I’m fucking sick okay I get it, I know!”

 

“You killed four innocent people Louis! You’re not allowed to just say you know you’re sick and have it be over with! You killed people! They’re dead!” Harry screamed back biting his cheek to prevent himself from crying.

 

“That’s all I can say, I’m not all there when I do it, I get lost in my head and when I come back there’s blood all over me and I feel like I’m indestructible so I do it again.”

 

“Why are you even talking to me? Why aren’t you fleeing the country or something?” Harry’s voice lost his bite.

 

“I dunno, it’s really stupid though isn’t it?” Louis laughed at himself.

 

“Maybe instead of calling the police I can call some mental institute or something...” Harry thought out loud.

 

“What?”

 

“You need help Louis and prison although it’s where you should go, won’t offer you that.”

 

“Why are you talking to me Harry?”

 

“You need help, I want to help.”

 

~

 

“Louis are you there?” Harry unplugged his phone, considered just calling the police and getting rid of the psychopath outside his door, but decided he could at least search mental institutes for him. 

 

“Yeah, what’s up kid?” Louis positioned himself to lean against the door frame.

 

“I’m just looking up mental hospitals close to here, d’you have a car?”

 

“Nope.” Louis popped the ‘p’ anxiety washing over him, if he actually did go through with this mental hospital thing he could actually get better, plus they’d take it easy on him for sentencing if he played up that he was even crazier than he actually is.

 

“I um, I have one.” Harrys whispered, Louis wasn’t sure he heard right. “There’s a hospital forty-five minutes away from here… I-I could take you, but you have to promise not to kill me.”

 

“Wouldn’t think of it kid.” Louis answered honestly, for now.

 

“I mean it Louis, I’m trying to help you here.”

 

“I know, I appreciate it, I won’t kill you. Besides I left my knife at home.” Louis joked but instantly regretted it.

 

“I’m going to open the door now, you have to walk in front of me at all times okay?”

 

“Harry honestly I won’t stab you, I want help, I want to do this.” Harry let out a muffled impatient sigh. “Fine, yes, I’ll walk in front of you at all times.”

 

Harry cracked the door getting his first good look at Louis, he was tiny and _soft_ almost, you’d never expect him to be a closeted murderer.

 

“Let’s go then.”

 

~

 

“Do I just walk in or what?” Louis attempted at making conversation, anything to distract himself from the desire bubbling in his lower abdomen, he can control it, he’s not totally insane. 

 

“I dunno I’ve never been to a mental institute Louis.” Harry kept his brows furrowed in concentration reading every road sign, they were almost there, he was almost free of this all. Well that is until he’s bombarded, maybe used as a witness in the murder cases. “Oh god.” Harry mumbled.

 

“What’s wrong kid?” 

 

“This is the end for you, maybe a few questions you’ll probably be locked up but taken care of. I’m, I’m a witness. This is just starting for me trials and questions and photographers and-“

 

“H you need to calm down,” Louis reached a shaky hand to rub the boys back but removed it quickly like Harry’s skin had burned him. “No one knows you were there other than me and you, and if they find out you were there you tell them the truth, you came… wait why were you at my apartment?” it was Louis’ turn to look confused.

 

“Liam was trying to set us up, I would’ve been on a date with a psychopath and I would’ve never known.”

 

“Stop calling me that.” The familiar burning feeling had spread to his fingertips; he was opening and closing them trying to regain control.

 

“It’s what you are Louis.” Harry said simply.

 

“I know!” Louis flinched almost as much as Harry had at the loudness of his voice “Christ sake Harry I know. Doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings though mate.”

 

“I’m pretty sure what you did back at your apartment proved that for you.” Harry was gaining confidence with each word he allowed slip through his clenched teeth.

“Probably not the best idea to be arguing with me Harry, I’m trying really hard not to hurt you.” Harry’s eyes widened but he remained silent, nothingness filling the car as they turned onto a dirt road.

 

~

 

Harry was first to break the silence, Louis got the impression he was quite a talker.

 

“Would you have killed me tonight? I mean, if things went different and we ended up going on a date.” Harry turned to face Louis for a moment before adverting his eyes back to the road ahead. “Would you have killed me after?”

 

“Probably would’ve fucked you first but most likely yes.” Louis answered honestly ignoring the sound Harry made beside him.

 

“What makes you think I’d let you fuck me?”

 

“You would.” Louis couldn’t help the arrogance in his voice, he knows he’s good looking, it would’ve happened.

 

“I’m not one for meaningless sex Louis, bashing then dashing just isn’t my thing, it wouldn’t have happened.” Harry straightened out in his seat.

 

Louis burst out laughing he couldn’t help it.

 

“Bashing and dashing? It sounds like you’re talking about fucking Santa’s reindeer.” He continued laughing and almost didn’t notice how red Harry had turned.

 

“Shut up we’re almost there.”

 

~

 

They pulled up to a large white building fenced in completely, Louis was starting to get nervous, sure this will be better than prison but it’s still a cage.

 

“Um, do I call the police and give them an anonymous tip about the murders? Or do we tell them inside? I don’t really know what to do here Louis” Harry seemed almost as nervous as he did.

 

“Well I think I ought to tell them, that is the insane part in me isn’t it?” he tried to laugh but it came out weak, more of a sigh.

 

“D- Um d’you want me to come in with you?” Louis’s chest swelled up, he was so thankful for this boy, he was so young and should’ve been terrified of him. Maybe he was but he was more focused on helping Louis, he didn’t want him locked up to rot away where he, in all honestly, belonged. He wanted him to get help because despite his psychopathic tendencies Louis did feel remorse. Not sorry he killed them but incredibly guilty for not being sorry. Maybe there was hope for him.

 

“No, thank you though Harry. Ya kinda saved me, from myself.” He smiled at the younger boy getting out of the car.

 

“I’d do it again, and you’re not that bad. Didn’t try to kill me once the entire drive over.” Harry itched to hug him, he knew he shouldn’t and couldn’t but he wanted too.

 

“Bye H.”

 

~

 

“Louis you have a visitor coming in in a few minutes, tidy your room yeah?” Anita, Louis’s personal nurse announced knocking lightly on his door. She was an older woman and had been with Louis for two years now; Louis loved her like a mother.

 

“Oh, okay thank you.” He smiled despite his confusion; Louis was finally cleared yesterday for visitors, he was getting better. But he couldn’t think of anyone who’d come to visit him, he’d killed his only friends four years ago. Louis shuddered at the memory, he tightened the ropes on his robe subconsciously, he hated the attire he was forced to wear. Louis tidied his books, they weren’t exactly his, they were left for him, a new one every month. The ladies at the front desk would watch him come out and snicker to themselves when he’d find a new book, they always had a message an ‘I hear you’re doing well, proud of you.xx’ or just a simple ‘This one’s my favorite, enjoy.’ But never a name, never any indication who they were from. He’d ask Anita or Sandra and they’d shrug and smile fondly at him, Louis hated it but loved them the same. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door unlock and open, Louis turned and nearly choked when he saw who was in front of him.

 

“Hey Lou, how are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a part two but who knows.  
> Thank you to taylor (@curlypeen) and Victoria (@arcticniall) for putting up with me as I wrote this.
> 
> @lounightmoon on twitter :)
> 
> update: I will be doing a part two??


End file.
